Felines and Canine
by bubblybubbles14
Summary: Gin has a pet who wants a mate. Aizen has a pet who doesn't want a mate. Instincts take over these pets. Neko, Hybrids. IkkakuxOC StarkxOC slight NnoiIchi & GrimmRen. Rated for future chapters


Gin was sitting next to Aizen during the Espada meeting, he was holding a string that had a small ball on the end. Under his chair sat a cheetah batting at the small ball, the cheetah's tail thumped occasionally on the ground.

Grimmjow sat in his chair gripping the table his panther ears flat against his head and his tail twitching. Nnoitra was in a similar state but he was gripping his knees, and his jaguar ears twitching up every time the cheetah's tail thumped the floor. Stark was staring at a white wolf the was sitting next to Aizen, his brown wolf ears upright and his tail wagging slightly.

The cheetah grew bored with the ball and crawl around to face the wolf, still under Gin's chair. The cheetah batted at the white tail, the wolf turned it's head and growled. The cheetah hissed, Aizen stopped talking and turned towards his pet.

"Hikari, is something wrong. You don't usually growl." Aizen said, the white wolf stopped growling and turned towards Aizen.

"Sorry, Master. That runt annoyed me." Hikari said, the cheetah lifted it's head.

"I'm not a runt." the cheetah growled.

"Now, now Reiko." Gin said, the cheetah turned away from the wolf and crawled over to the small bed next to Gin's chair. She looked out across the Espada and smirked, she stood up and padded over towards Grimmjow and Nnoitra, She rubbed against Grimmjow's leg as she passed and nuzzled Nnoitra's leg. Grimmjow gripped the table harder. Nnoitra raised his hand to pat the cheetah.

"Nnoitra." Gin growled, his fox smile dropping to a frown. Nnoitra stilled his hand, the cheetah sat between the two, with her head on Nnoitra's foot and her tail wrapped around Grimmjow's ankle. "Reiko." the cheetah remained still. Gin stood. "Reiko, come along. We're leaving." Reiko lifted her head and purred she bounced after Gin. Nnoitra and Grimmjow visible relaxed. Aizen stood, Hikari stood on all fours.

"Play nice Hikari. Be back before it gets to late." Hikari nodded and walked gracefully out of the room. Stark jumped out of his chair bowed to Aizen and left the room following the other wolf.

X

The young cheetah was laying on a rock sun bathing, when Grimmjow lowed himself to the floor and stocked across the sand. The cheetah raised it's head.

"Don't do it Kitty." Reiko said, Grimmjow walked to rock and laid down at the bottom looking up at the cheetah.

"Aren't you in trouble?" Grimmjow asked, the cheetah bared it's teeth.

"No." Reiko said, she rolled onto her back. Grimmjow lowered his head. "shouldn't you be off fighting something?" she rolled back onto her stomach and licked her paw, she continued to clean herself. Grimmjow whined.

"Do you need help Reiko?" Grimmjow asked. Reiko turned towards Grimmjow, she stood herself up an walked over to Grimmjow. She circle Grimmjow, Grimmjow lifted his head.

"Not today Grimm-Kitty. Gin is looking for me." Reiko said, Reiko walked back towards Las Noches. When Reiko found Gin he was holding an outfit. Reiko transformed into her human form and grabbed the clothes from Gin quickly dressing. When she was dressed Gin took a look at her. Her blond hair fell just past her shoulders and her ears perked up, her face was soft, her blues eyes perfectly centered on her face and her nose softly pointed. She was wearing hakama pants and a halter top. Her tail was behind her slightly swaying.

"Are you playing nice?" Gin asked, Reiko nodded.

"I haven't scratched anyone today." Reiko said, Gin shook his head.

"That's not what I meant." Gin said.

"Oh, um." Reiko said.

"You know how I feel about mating, Reiko. I'd rather you breed with your own kind." Gin said.

"I know, I know. But there are no other cheetahs." Reiko said, she dropped her head. "can't I just cuddled with one of them? I won't mate I just want to feel protected."

"Reiko." Gin sighed, Reiko sat on the floor. Gin patted her head and walked off. Reiko walked after him.

X

Hikari was chasing a rabbit hollow when Stark caught it and broke the rabbit's neck. Stark was a large brown wolf, he held the lifeless bunny in his mouth and wagged his tail looking at Hikari. He dropped the rabbit and pushed it towards Hikari, Hikari glared at the larger male.

"That was my kill." Hikari said, Stark's eyes went big and he laid down and whined. Hikari scoffed at his puppy eyes. "I know you are trying to show your strength but you need to ask my master about mating Stark."

Stark growled, "I can just court you and not have to deal with the man."

"I'm his pet Stark."

"Not if I make you mine."

Hikari sniffed the rabbit, she stood and walked away. Stark sat up and buried the rabbit. He wasn't going to eat it if his mate-to-be didn't want it. Alphas always feed their Betas first.

X

Nnoitra was laying on a large pillow which was in the "safari room", Grimmjow came in with Reiko in human form. Nnoitra hopped of the pillow as Reiko came closer, Reiko nuzzled against Nnoitra and plopped onto the large pillow. Nnoitra sat next to the pillow, as did Grimmjow. The two glared at each other, Reiko transformed into her cheetah form and stretched out. Grimmjow changed to his panther form and placed his head on the pillow. Nnoitra followed his lead and transformed into his jaguar form. Reiko sighed, and licked her paw.

"Two baths in one day? Something wrong Reiko?" Grimmjow asked, Nnoitra stepped onto the pillow. Gin walked into the room.

"Reiko. I found you a mate." Gin said with a huge smile but frowned when he saw how close Nnoitra was to laying down next to her. Reiko jumped up and ran to Gin.

"Really Papa-chan?" Reiko asked,, Gin nodded and patted her head. Reiko quickly changed to human form and got dressed. She followed Gin.

They reach Soul Society in no time. Gin walked straight into the 11th division, Reiko followed right behind him. She was clinging to the back of Gin's top, scared of all the unknown Alphas. She may be seductive around Nnoitra and Grimmjow, but being around unknown Alphas can be dangerous. Gin walked her into the office, Kenpachi was sitting at his desk. Ikkaku was standing to his side his cheetah ears were flicking to hear all the sounds at once. His tail was swishing back and forth.

"Hello, Kenpachi. I'm so glad you called to chat, and we got on the subjects of pets. He is a very powerful cheetah." Gin said.

"Where is she?" Kenpachi asked.

"Reiko please come out." Gin said, Reiko slowly moved to the side and avoided Ikkaku's eyes.

"H-hello." Reiko stuttered, Ikkaku's attention was completely on the shy beta.

"Reiko, you are not shy. Is something wrong?" Gin asked.

"H-he is a n-new Alpha. I don't how he will act, Nnoi and Grimm-Kitty knew they couldn't touch me."

"I wont hurt you." Ikkaku said, Reiko walked over to Ikkaku and circled him. Ikkaku raised his head. Reiko leaned in a sniffed Ikkaku's chest, Ikkaku purred when Reiko's scent assaulted his nose.

"Baldy never purrs, Kenny. I think he like Rei-chan." Yachiru said. Ikkaku blushed, Reiko smiled. She nuzzled his chest and Ikkaku was still. Reiko stepped back.

"He smells nice. The rest is up to instincts." Reiko said, Gin smiled.

"That shouldn't be too hard. Kenpachi said he would watch after you for a while so you and Ikkaku can get to know each other." Gin said, Reiko hugged Gin tight.

"You wont be staying Papa-chan?" Reiko asked into Gin's chest.

"No Kitten, I have to return to make sure Nnoitra and Grimmjow don't tear the place apart." Gin laughed. Reiko backed away from Gin and Yachiru jumped onto her back.

"Come on, Rei-chan I'll show you to the kitty room." Yachiru said, pulling her towards the exit. Ikkaku follow the pair.

"Ikkaku will protect her, Gin. Everything will be fine."

"What if he doesn't court her? Cheetahs are rare, and Reiko wants a life companion. I only want her to mate with another cheetah." Gin said with a sigh.

"Yachiru was right, Ikkaku doesn't purr. I'm sure your little cheetah's scent meant something to him." Kenpachi said, Gin nodded.

"Don't you have other pets Kenpachi?" Gin asked.

"Yeah, so?" Kenpachi asked.

"Reiko can be a big tease when it comes to Alphas." Gin said.

"The little shy Beta I just saw?" Kenpachi asked.

"Do you know nothing of Betas, Kenpachi?" Gin asked, Kenpachi shrugged. "well Betas are in power of the relationship. Although Alphas are dominant, they only show their power to their Betas. Betas will tease and taunt Alphas till they find their life long mate."

"She will be fine." Kenpachi said, Gin nodded and walked out of the division and back to Las Noches.

X

Ikkaku plopped down on a rock and watched Yachiru introduce Reiko to all of the other felines. Ikkaku watched as the other felines surrounded Reiko, three Alphas surrounded Reiko when the others left. Kensei a snow leopard, Shinji a leopard and Maki a tiger. Ikkaku growled and ran over to Reiko, Ikkaku pushed the other Alphas away and snarled at them.

"Chill out, Ikkaku she isn't your mate." Maki stated. Ikkaku growled and bared his fangs. "Alright let the better Alpha win her heart."

Ikkaku grabbed Reiko's hand and led her up some rock steps. Ikkaku crawled into a den, with Reiko following him. Once inside the den, Ikkaku released Reiko's hand and fixed some small pillows into a pile and then backed away. He nodded to the pillows, Reiko lowered herself down and crawled into the pillows and under the blanket. Ikkaku went to the front of the den and sat there. Ikkaku transformed into his cheetah form, Reiko did too. Ikkaku laid down his stomach with his head up, Reiko sighed and walked over to Ikkaku. She laid down next to Ikkaku, Ikkaku growled.

"Go lay down." Ikkaku growled out.

"I am laying down." Reiko said.

"Back in the pillows, you will be more comfortable." Ikkaku said, Reiko whined.

"But you are warmer." Reiko said, Ikkaku growled and rolled over so he was facing Reiko. He nudged her until she stood up, he pushed her to the pillows. Ikkaku laid down so he was facing the opening, Reiko laid down next to him and curled into a ball. Ikkaku curled around her and kept his eyes on the opening. Ikkaku grabbed a pillow between his teeth from behind him an threw the pillow on the other side of Reiko and continued to throw pillows until the was a half circle in front of Reiko.

X

"You don't have to stay a wolf, Hikari." Aizen said, Hikari lifted her head.

"I wish to stay this way." Hikari said, she was sitting on a rug in front of a fire place. Aizen was sitting in a chair by the fire.

"Why is that? Since the day I adopted you, you have remained in your wolf form." Aizen said.

"My human form is disgusting. I find my animal instincts are higher in this form." Hikari said, Aizen nodded his head. Hikari looked towards the door. "Master, can I go outside." Aizen nodded his head, and Hikari stood and walked out of the room. She followed an interesting scent, it lead her to the 1st Espada's room. Hikari nudged the door open and padded over to Stark's bed. She jumped on the foot of the bad and crawled over to the sleeping Espada's head. She nipped his ear and licked it when she pulled to hard. Stark moaned and slowly woke up, Hikari licked his cheek. Stark rolled onto his side and Hikari crawled over to Stark who draped his arm over her. Hikari snuggled into his side, and enjoyed the size of his torso.

Hikari woke up first, she sniffed the chest. She smiled and licked at the chest in front of her.

"I thought you were Aizen's pet." Stark mumbled, Hikari's eyes went wide and she wiggled out of Stark's grip and hopped off the bed.

"I am I don't know why I came here." Hikari said, Stark sat up and looked up her.

"Instincts Hikari. My scent brought you here, I'm your soul mate." Stark said, "we are born with a certain scent and it appeals to our soul mate."

"You have to talk to my master, Stark." Hikari said, Stark growled.

"I thought I would find you here." Aizen said when he saw his pet in Stark's room. "what is it that Stark needs to talk to me about?" Hikari walked over to Aizen, Stark growled at beta.

"Aizen, Hikari is my mate." Stark stated. "and I will stop at nothing until she is mine."

"You forget your place Stark, Hikari is my pet."

"Her instincts will consume her until she can't stand it." Stark said. Aizen walked out of the room with Hikari.

X

Kenpachi walked into the kitty room, he didn't see Reiko and grew a little worried.

"Ichigo." Kenpachi called out.

"Yes?" a small Bengal Tiger walked up to the massive man.

"Where's the cheetah?" Kenpachi asked.

"Ikkaku is in his den." Ichigo stated.

"No, no. The beta cheetah." Kenpachi said, Ichigo shrugged.

"I think Ikkaku took her to the den." Ichigo said, Kenpachi waved him away and walked to the rock steps and looked through the den opening. He saw the little cheetah tucked between a line of pillows and Ikkaku. Who was glaring and growling at Kenpachi.

"Put away your fangs, I was looking for the beta." Kenpachi said, the beta in questioned opened her eyes and stretched out, she gave out a small yawn and snuggled back into Ikkaku's warmth, she didn't notice the other male in the den. Reiko was on the verge of sleep when Ikkaku's chest grumbled in a growl. Reiko rolled belly up and looked at Ikkaku, she followed his glare and saw the unwanted male in the opening of the den.

"Is Papa-chan here?" Reiko asked, Kenpachi shook his head. Reiko yawned again and snuggled into Ikkaku deeper. Kenpachi stepped into the den and Ikkaku stood up and over Reiko. Ikkaku maneuvered Reiko so she was completely under Ikkaku and Ikkaku standing facing Kenpachi.

"Put your fangs away Ikkaku, Unohana wants to look her over." Kenpachi said, Ikkaku didn't move. Reiko rolled over and pushed against Ikkaku's chest with her front paws. Ikkaku moved off of the beta and sat back, giving the beta space. Kenpachi left the den with a smirk. Reiko followed Kenpachi out of the den, Ikkaku followed behind her.

Kenpachi walked into the fourth division with Reiko and Ikkaku. Unohana smiled at the felines, Reiko smiled back. Unohana ushered her into a room, Ikkaku tried to follow into the room but Unohana shut the door on his nose. Yachiru walked into the division with a pair of pants and then a sun dress.

"Here Baldy." Yachiru said holding up the pair of pants. Ikkaku transformed and quickly pulled on the pants, he pushed his tail through the small hole. Ikkaku sat in front of the door and crossed his arms.

"Yumichika?" Kenpachi asked out loud.

"Yes Captain?" Yumichika asked.

"Why is Ikkaku acting this way towards this beta?" Kenpachi asked.

"It's simple Kenpachi, Ikkaku has met his life long companion. You see, ever feline is born with a scent. Each feline searches for a certain scent and Reiko's scent has a certain appeal to Ikkaku. Even though Ikkaku has yet to mark Reiko he is working on it." Yumichika said. Kenpachi nodded.

"What about Reiko?"

"She is just waiting till Ikkaku's scent takes over her senses and make her his." Yumichika said with a smile. "Ikkaku will have to work to consume her senses."

Ikkaku's ears perked up when Unohana walked out with Reiko, who was in her human form and dressed in a sundress. Reiko bounced over to Ikkaku and smiled at him.

"Clean bill of health." Reiko stated, Ikkaku nodded. Reiko pulled him up and pulled him out of the division. "Let's go play."

Ikkaku smirked and the beta cheetah. The two walked to an open area in the division and Reiko nipped Ikkaku's ear, she ran away and Ikkaku chased her. Reiko transformed into cheetah form and so did Ikkaku there clothes lay in a pile somewhere among the tall grass. Ikkaku pounced on Reiko and trapped her under him, Reiko stilled her body when Ikkaku moved his gaze away from her. She rolled onto her stomach and pushed her self under Ikkaku, Ikkaku kept his gaze. Reiko whined.

"Ikkaku?" Reiko asked, Ikkaku glanced down at her. He saw her ears flat against her head and she rubbed her face against his leg. Ikkaku smelt another scent and growled.

"Go away, Maki." Ikkaku said, he lowered himself closer too Reiko. Maki showed himself.

"She isn't your mate, Ikkaku you have no right to keep her to yourself." Maki said, Reiko pushed herself lower to the ground.

"I don't care, she is a cheetah." Ikkaku growled back. Maki scoffed and walked away. Reiko crawled out from under Ikkaku, she looked at her coat. Reiko sat down and licked her paw, Ikkaku saw her cleaning herself and walked over to her. He sat next to her and licked her head, Reiko sat still as Ikkaku cleaned her face. Reiko laid down as Ikkaku continue to clean her, Reiko purred and rolled over onto her back. Ikkaku smiled at the submission, and continued to clean her. When Ikkaku was done, he nudged Reiko and they walked to their clothes and grabbed them in their mouths and walked back to the division's kitty room. They transformed and dress, Reiko bounced into the kitty room when she smelt two familiar scents. Grimmjow was sitting in his human from with his arms and legs crossed, Nnoitra was laying on his stomach watching the young Bengal Beta. Reiko jumped on Nnoitra's back and sprang into Grimmjow's lap. Grimmjow smiled, then frowned.

"Hey Grimmy, what are you doing here?" Reiko asked.

"You smell like-" Grimmjow said but was cut off as Ikkaku pulled Reiko out of his lap.

"Ikkaku." Reiko said, Grimmjow growled. Gin walked into the room. "Papa-chan!" Reiko said, she ran to her father figure.

"Hello, Reiko are you behaving." Gin asked, he looked at the aggressive stances of Grimmjow and Ikkaku. "apparently not."

"I haven't scratched anyone, in a week." Reiko said, Gin gave her a look. "Okay, um let's see….. Ikkaku gave me a bath." Reiko smiled. Gin nodded slowly, Grimmjow growled and showed his teeth. Ikkaku growled back, Reiko smirked.

Reiko walked over to the two, Ikkaku and Grimmjow stopped growling. Gin grabbed Grimmjow's ear and pulled him away.

"Grimmy, Reiko is not your mate. Ikkaku is trying to woo her, and you need stay out of the way." Gin said.

"If he can't fight, he doesn't deserve to be her mate." Grimmjow said.

"Grimmjow I'm sorry but you can't be Reiko's mate. She is a cheetah and you are a panther." Gin said, he put a hand on Grimmjow's shoulder. "and the cheetah population is dying out. I don't want her breed to die off Grimmjow."

"I'll challenge him, because Reiko is a beautiful beta. Ikkaku has to work for her." Grimmjow growled, Gin pushed Grimmjow out of the kitty room. Reiko snuggled into Ikkaku's chest, she nipped his chin. Ikkaku licked her ear, and wrapped his arm around his waist.

"Why did the big blue kitty, get all mad when Rei-kitty walked in?" Yachiru asked, Yumichika picked her up and put her on his hip.

"Because Yachiru. Feline alphas clean their betas to put their scent on them so other alphas know she has an alpha. Betas enjoy being clean so it's only natural that they let their alphas clean them." Yumichika said, he shifted and pushed Yachiru's hair out of her face. "Grimmjow likes Reiko, so when he smelt Ikkaku on Reiko he got jealous."

Ikkaku pushed Reiko towards the rock steps, Reiko whined and tried to snuggle into Ikkaku. Ikkaku growled, bit her ear. He pushed her towards the stairs, Reiko gave up on trying to snuggle. She walked over to the stairs, she gave Ikkaku a look over her shoulder. She crawled up the steps. Ikkaku shook his head and stared at the other unfamiliar alpha. Nnoitra watched the Bengal beta, the Bengal stopped cleaning his ears and looked over his shoulder. Ichigo blushed and covered his left ear, he swished his tail. Nnoitra heard the bell before he saw the little white band with a sliver bell dangling. Nnoitra's tail swished and his ear twitched, Ichigo moved his tail to surround him. Ichigo moved his hand and dropped it into his lap, Nnoitra sat up. Yachiru popped up next to Nnoitra.

"That's Ichi. He is a sneaky little kitty so we put the bell on his tell so he can't sneak up on us." Yachiru said.

"His name is Ichigo, not Ichi." Renji said, his panther ears were pushed into his head. His black tail curled around his waist.

X

Hikari was laying on a blanket in Aizen's living room. She looked up at a noise, Stark walked into the living. Hikari stood up, Stark transformed into his wolf form and sat in front of Hikari.

"What are you doing here?" Hikari asked, Stark growled. Hikari lowered herself to the floor again with her head between her paws. Stark stopped growling, he walked over to Hikari and laid down next to her. Hikari did not move, Stark snuggled into her. Hikari suppressed the urge to lick Stark, Stark noticed this and rolled over.

"Hikari is something wrong?" Stark asked.

"No Stark." Hikari said, Stark hummed. He stood and nipped Hikari's ear, she rolled over and scooted closer to Stark. Stark smirked, Aizen walked in.

"Come along Hikari, it's time for your walk." Aizen said, Hikari stood up and followed Aizen out of the room.

"Hikari, come back to my room when you return." Stark said, Hikari nodded her head and ran to catch up with Aizen.

Stark was lounging in his room when Hikari bounced in. Stark smirked, his scent was wrapped around Hikari and caused her to act like a puppy. She hopped in front of Stark and sat down her tail was wagging.

"I take it the walk went well." Stark said, Hikari nodded and snuggled into Stark's blanket. Stark took the hint and crawled into bed.

X

Ikkaku walked into the den and didn't see Reiko, he sniffed the air. Her scent was there, he walked over to the blankets. He lifted the blanket and saw Reiko's human face and chuckled. She had her head resting on one head and her other hand was covering her ear.

"That explains why she didn't hear me come in." Ikkaku mumbled to himself, Reiko shifted. Her hand fell from her ear, Ikkaku sat down and rubbed her now visible ear. Reiko purred in her sleep and woke up and licked Ikkaku's hand. "You shouldn't cover your ears when you sleep."

"Sorry, I couldn't stay still with your voice outside of the den. So I snuggled under the blanket and covered my ears, next thing I know you are petting my ear." Reiko said, she crawled into Ikkaku's lap and nipped under his chin. Ikkaku placed a hand on the back of her head and licked her ear. Reiko sighed, and nipped Ikkaku's chin again.

"Reiko." Ikkaku said, Reiko purred and nipped again.

"Something wrong, Ikkaku?" Reiko asked, Ikkaku shook his head and laid the two down on the blanket. Ikkaku pinned Reiko under him, Reiko nipped his chest this time. Ikkaku growled in warning and Reiko rested her head on the ground.

"Just go to sleep." Ikkaku said, Reiko rolled her eyes and then closed them. Ikkaku followed her and kept his ears up listening.

X

**New story. The others are on hold until I get some reviews….. **


End file.
